My life next door
by CynthiaMellark
Summary: Au."Una cosa que mi madre nunca supo y que habría desaprobado del todo, era que yo observaba a los Mellark. Todo el tiempo."
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Una cosa que mi madre nunca supo y que habría desaprobado del todo, era que yo observaba a los Mellark Todo el tiempo."

Los Mellark son todo lo que los Everdeen no son. Ruidosos, numerosos, desordenados, cariñosos. Y cada día desde su balcón, la adolescente de 17 años, Katniss Everdeen, desea ser uno de ellos... hasta que una tarde de verano, Peeta Mellark trepa por su balcón y cambia todo. Mientras los dos se enamoran locamente, la familia de Peeta vuelve a Katniss uno más de ellos. Luego, en un instante, el piso se retira de su mundo y ella se enfrenta repentinamente a una decisión imposible. ¿Qué familia perfecta la salvará? ¿O es hora de que ella se salve a sí misma?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Los Mellark estuvieron prohibidos desde un principio.

Pero no es por eso por lo que eran importantes.

Estábamos de pie en nuestro jardin ese día hace diez años, cuando su abollado sedan se acercó a la casa de tejas de altura baja de al lado, seguido de una camioneta de mudanzas.

—Oh, no— suspiró mamá, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados—. Esperaba que pudiéramos evitar esto.

—Esto...¿qué?— dijo mi hermana mayor desde la calzada. Tenía ocho años y ya estaba inquieta con la tarea que mamá le había asignado para el día, plantar bulbos de junquillo en nuestro jardín delantero. Caminando rápidamente hacia la valla que dividía nuestra casa de la de al lado, se puso de puntillas para espiar a los nuevos vecinos. Yo presioné mi cara contra la brecha entre las tablas, observando sorprendida cómo dos padres y cinco niños se bajaban del sedan, como si fuera uno de esos carros de payaso de circo.

—Este tipo de cosas.—Mamá hizo un gesto hacia el carro con la pala de jardinería, torciendo su cabello rubio con la otra mano—. Hay uno en cada vecindario. La familia que jamás poda el césped. Que tiene juguetes regados por todas partes. Los que nunca planta flores, o que lo hacen y luego las dejan morir. La familia que destruye el valor de las propiedades inmobiliarias. Aquí están. Junto al lado. Tienes ese bulbo invertido, Katniss.

Le di la vuelta al bulbo, metiendo mis rodillas aún más en la tierra para acercarme más a la valla, mis ojos nunca abandonaron al padre que sacaba a un bebé del asiento de seguridad del auto, mientras un pequeño subía en su espalda.

—Se ven amables —dije.

Recuerdo que en ese momento hubo un silencio y levanté la vista hacia mi madre.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia mí, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

— La amabilidad no es el asunto aquí, Katniss. Tienes siete años. Necesitas entender lo que es importante. Cinco niños. Buen Dios. Igual que la familia de tu padre. Es una locura.—Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, girando sus ojos en la dirección al cielo.

Me acerqué a Madge y levanté un trozo de pintura blanca de la valla con mi uña. Mi hermana me miró con la misma cara de advertencia con la que me observaba cuando estaba viendo televisión y me la acercaba a hacerle una pregunta.

— Él es lindo —dijo, volviendo a ponerse en puntillas. Miré al otro lado para ver a un chico mayor salir de la parte trasera del auto, guante de béisbol en mano, giró para sacar una caja de cartón llena de elementos de deportes.

Hasta en ese entonces, a Madge le gustaba desviarse, olvidarse de cuan duro le daba a nuestra madre el serlo. Nuestro padre nos había abandonado sin siquiera decir adiós, dejando a mamá con una niña de un año, una bebé en camino, mucha desilusión, y, por suerte, el fondo de contingencia que sus padres le habían creado.

Los años probaron que nuestros vecinos, los Mellark, eran exactamente lo que mamá había predicho. Podaban la grama esporádicamente. Sus luces de navidad se quedaban colgadas hasta la pascua. Su jardín trasero era una mescolanza de una piscina, un trampolín, unos columpios y un pasamano.

Periódicamente, La Sra. Mellark hacia el intento de plantar algo de estación, crisantemos en septiembre, no me olvides en Junio, solo para dejarlas marchitarse mientras ella atendía algo más importante, como sus cinco hijos. Se convirtieron en ocho niños con los años. Todos con aproximadamente tres años de diferencia.

— Mi zona segura —escuché que la Sra. Mellark le explicaba a la Sra Manson un día en el supermercado cuando ella había comentado sobre su vientre—, son los veintidós meses. Ahí es cuando de repente ya dejan de ser bebés. Yo amo tanto a los bebés.

La Sra. Mason había levantado las cejas y había sonreído, luego se giró con los labios apretados y una sacudida de cabeza.

Pero la Sra. Mellark pareció ignorarlo, feliz y contenta con su caótica familia. Cinco niños y 3 niñas para cuando cumplí 17 años.

Finnick, Johanna, Peeta, Primrose, Duff, Harry, Rory y Posy.

En los diez años que pasaron des que los Mellark se mudaron a la casa de al lado, Mamá casi nunca podía mirar por la ventana que daba hacia su casa sin dejar de dar un bufido impaciente. Demasiados niños en el trampolín. Bicicletas abandonadas en la grama. Otro globo azul o rosado atado al buzón, ondeando caprichosamente con el viento. Partidos de basquetbol ruidosos. Música sonando mientras Johanna y sus amigas se broncean. Los chicos mayores lavando autos y mojándose unos a otros. Si no eran esos, era la Sra. Mellark amamantando en las escaleras o sentada en las piernas del Sr. Mellark donde todo el mundo podía verla.

—Es indecente —decía mamá mirando.

—Es legal. —Madge, futura abogada, siempre le respondía, sacudiendo su cabello platino. Ella se ponía junto a mamá, inspeccionando a los Mellark por la gran ventana lateral de la cocina—. Las cortes han legalizado totalmente el amamantar donde uno quiera. Sus propias escaleras son definitivamente justas.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando hay teteros y leche en polvo? Y si debe, ¿por qué no hacerlo adentro?

—Está vigilando a los otros niños, mamá. Es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer —algunas veces decía yo, poniéndome junto a Madge.

Mamá suspiraba, sacudía la cabeza y sacaba la aspiradora del closet como si fuera Valium. La canción de cuna de mi niñez era mi mamá usando la aspiradora, haciendo líneas beige perfectamente simétricas en nuestra alfombra de la sala. De alguna forma parecía que las líneas fueran importantes para ella, tan esenciales que prendía la maquina cuando Madge y yo estábamos desayunando, luego lentamente nos seguía hacia las puertas cuando íbamos por nuestros abrigos y maletines. Luego retrocedía, eliminando las huellas que habíamos dejado y las de ella cuando estábamos afuera. Finalmente, apoyaba la aspiradora contra una de las columnas del porche solo para volver a meterla cuando regresara del trabajo.

Fue claro desde un principio que no debíamos jugar con los Mellark. Después de llevar la obligatoria lasaña de "Bienvenidos al vecindario", mi mamá se esforzó por ser bastante antipática. Le respondía los saludos a la Sra. Mellark con sonrisas forzadas y fríos asentimientos. Rechazaba las ofertas del Sr. Mellark para cortar la grama, barrer las hojas o quitar la nieve con un tenso "tenemos unos encargados, gracias de todas formas."

Finalmente, los Mellark dejaron de intentarlo.

Aunque vivían justo al lado, y unos de sus hijos podían pasar pedaleando frente a mí mientras yo regaba las flores de mamá, era fácil no encontrarse con ellos. Sus hijos iban a las escuelas públicas locales. Madge y yo íbamos a Capitolio, la única escuela privada en nuestra pequeña ciudad de Connecticut.

Una cosa que mamá nunca supo y que desaprobaría, era que me pasaba mirando a los Mellark. Todo el tiempo.

Afuera de la ventana de mi cuarto, hay una pequeña sección de techo con una valla alrededor. No es realmente un balcón, es algo más como una cornisa. Esta entre dos gabletes, oculta tanto del jardín delantero como del trasero, y da con la parte lateral de la casa de los Mellark. Incluso antes de que ellos vinieran, era mi lugar para sentarme y pensar. Pero después, era mi lugar para soñar.

Salía después de la hora de dormir, miraba por las ventanas iluminadas, y veía a la Sra. Mellark lavando los platos, uno de los chicos sentado en la encimera junto a ella. O al Sr. Mellark luchando en la sala con los chicos mayores. O las luces encendiéndose donde el bebé debía dormir, la figura del Sr. o la Sra. Mellark caminando de un lado a otro y sobando su pequeña espalda. Era como ver una película muda, una muy distinta a la vida que yo vivía.

A través de los años, me volví más audaz. Algunas veces los observaba en el día, después de la escuela, recostada contra el gablete, tratando de adivinar a que Mellark le correspondía cada nombre que escuchaba ser llamado por la puerta. Era engañoso porque todos ellos tenían el cabello rubio y contextura robusta, como si fuera una raza aparte.

Finnick era el más fácil de identificar, el mayor y el más atlético. Su foto a menudo aparecía en los periódicos locales por varios logros deportivos...lo conocía en blanco y negro. Johanna, la próxima en la línea, se pintó el cabello de colores extravagantes y usaba ropa que provocaba comentarios de la Sra Mellark, así que a ella también la reconocía. Rory y Posy eran los pequeños. Los tres chicos del medio, Peeta, Duff y Harry... no los conocía bien. Estaba casi segura de que Peeta era el mayor entre los tres. ¿Pero significaba eso que él era el más alto? Se suponía que Duff era el inteligente, compitiendo en varias competencias de ajedrez y deletreo, pero no usaba gafas ni daba ninguna otra impresión de ser inteligente. Harry estaba constantemente en problemas: "¡Harry! ¿Cómo pudiste?" era la frase. Y Prim, la chica del medio, parecía que nunca estaba, su nombre era el que más llamaban para que fuera a cenar o se subiera al auto.

—¡Prrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm!

Desde mi cornisa oculta, miraba hacia el jardín, tratando de localizar a Prim, adivinar el último escape de Harry, o ver el hermoso atuendo que Johanna estaba usando. Los Mellark eran mi historia a la hora de dormir, mucho antes de siquiera pensar que yo haría parte de esa historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

En la primer noche sofocante de Junio, estoy sola en casa, intentando disfrutar de la calma, pero encontrándome a mi misma yendo de habitación en habitación, incapaz de estar quieta. Madge esta afuera con Gale, otro tenista morocho en su interminable lista de novios. No puedo ubicar a mi mejor amiga, Clove, quien esta totalmente distraída por su novio, Cato, desde que la escuela terminó la semana pasada y él se graduó.

No hay nada que quiera ver en la televisión, ningún sitio en la ciudad al que me sienta con ganas de ir. Había intentado sentarme en el porche pero con la marea baja, el aire era abrumador, con un olor fangoso de la brisa del río. Así que estoy sentada en nuestro salón abovebado, crujiendo el hielo que queda en mi agua con gas, hojeando una revista. De pronto, oigo un zumbido alto y continuo. Mientras sigue,miro alrededor, alarmada, intentando identificarlo.

¿La secadora? ¿El detector de humos?. Al final me doy cuenta de que es el timbre de la puerta, zumbando y zumbando una y otra vez. Corro a abrir la puerta, esperando a uno de los ex de Madge , envalentonado, después de demasiados daiquiris de fresa en el club country , viniendo a recuperarla. En vez de eso veo a mi madre, presionada contra el timbre a luz del día, siendo besada por algún hombre. Cuando abro del todo la puerta, ellos se tambalean, entonces él se sujeta al marco de la puerta y siguen besándose. Así que me paro ahí sintiéndome estúpida, con los brazos cruzados, mi camisón fino desplazándose un poco por el aire espeso. Todo a mi alrededor son voces se verano. A través de la costa lejana, el rugir de las motos calle abajo, el shhhh del viento entre los árboles. Ninguno de ellos y ciertamente no mi presencia, paran a este tipo o a mi madre.

Ni siquiera cuando una moto petardea cuando entra en el camino de entrada de los Mellark, lo que normalmente enloquece a mi madre.

Al final ellos se detienen para recuperar aire y ella se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Katniss, ¡Dios! Me has asustado. —Ella esta aturdida, su voz es alta y aniñada. No la típica voz autoritaria de "así es como va a ser" que usa en casa o la de "dulce mezclada con acero" que ejecuta en el trabajo.

Hace cinco años, mi madre entró en la política. Madge y yo no nos lo tomamos en serio al principio...apenas sabíamos que mamá votara. Pero un día, ella llegó de una manifestación cargada y decidida a ser senadora del estado. Se postuló, ganó, y nuestras vidas cambiaron completamente.

Estábamos orgullosas de ella. Por supuesto que lo estábamos. Pero en vez de hacernos los almuerzos y revisar nuestras mochilas para estar segura que nuestras tareas estaban hechas, Mamá dejaba la casa a las cinco de la mañana y se dirigía a Harford "antes de que el tráfico golpeara".Ella se quedaba hasta tarde por comisiones o sesiones especiales. Los fines de semana no trataban de las prácticas de gimnasia de Madge o mis competiciones de natación. Eran para deshuesar y conseguir votos, permaneciendo en sesiones especiales o atendiendo eventos locales. Madge sacó cada truco de adolescente malo de libro. Jugó con las drogas y las bebida, robó, se acostó con muchos chicos. Yo leí pilas de libros, grabé a los Demócratas en mi mente —mi mamá es Republicana—, y pasé mas tiempo del normal mirando a los Mellark.

Así que ahora, está noche, estoy aquí de pie, inmovilizada por la inesperada y prolongada Muestras Públicas de Afecto, hasta que mi madre deja ir al tipo. Él se gira hacia mi y yo jadeo.

Después de que un hombre te deja, embarazada y con un bebé, tu no mantienes su foto sobre la chimenea. Sólo tenemos unas pocas fotos de nuestro padre, y todas están en la habitación de Madge. Aún así lo reconozco: La curva de su mandíbula, los hoyuelos, el pelo negro y los hombres anchos. Este hombre tiene todas esas cosas.

—¿Papá?

La expresión de mamá cambia del deslumbramiento de ensueño al shock completo, como si la hubiera maldecido.

El tipo se aparta de mi mamá, extendiendo sus manos hacia mí. Cuando él se mueve dentro de la luz del salón, me doy cuenta de que él es muco más joven de lo que sería mi padre.

—Hola, querida. Soy el nuevo, y más entusiasta, miembro de la campaña de reelección de tu madre.

¿Entusiasta? Diré.

Él toma mi mano y la sacude, al parecer sin mi participación.

— Este es Seneca Crane —dice mi madre, en un tono reverencial que bien podría utilizar para Vicent Van Gogh o Abraham Lincoln. Ella se gira y me da una mirada de desaprobación, sin duda por el comentario de "Papá", pero se recupera rápidamente—. Seneca trabajó para la campaña nacional. Soy afortunada de que este a favor de ayudarme.

¿En calidad de qué? Me pregunto cuando se atusa el pelo en un movimiento que no puede ser otra cosa que flirteo. ¿Mamá?

—Así que Seneca —continúa ella—, te dije que Katniss era una chica grande.

Parpadeo. Mido casi un metro sesenta. En tacones. "Grande" es una exageración. Entonces lo entiendo. Ella se refiere a mayor. Mayor para que alguien tan joven como ella me tuviera.

—Seneca estaba sorprendido de descubrir que tengo una adolescente. —Mi madre se aparta un mechón de su pelo recién atusado detrás de su oreja—. Él dice que parezco una.

Me pregunto si habrá mencionado a Madge o si la mantendrá bajo la superficie por un tiempo.

—Eres tan preciosa como tu madre— dice él—, así que ahora lo creo.—Él tiene la clase de acento sureño que te hace pensar en galletas de mantequilla derretidas y puertas oscilantes.

Seneca mira alrededor del comedor.

—Que increíble habitación —dice—. Simplemente invita a un hombre a entrar después de un duro y largo día de trabajo.— Mi madre brilla. Está orgullosa de su casa, renueva las habitaciones todo el tiempo, modificando lo que ya está perfecto. Él camina alrededor suavemente, examinando las gigantescas pinturas de paisajes sobre las blancas, blancas paredes, viendo el sofá beige tan-hinchado-que-no-puedes-sentarte y los inmensos butacones, sentándose finalmente en uno frente a la chimenea. Estoy en shock. Compruebo la cara de mi madre. Sus citas siempre acaban en la puerta. De hecho, ella apenas sale.

Pero mi madre no esta haciendo su cosa normal de mirar hacia su reloj y decir "Oh Dios, mira la hora" y llevarlo amablemente hacia la puerta. En vez de eso, ella da otra sonrisa de niña, jugando con las perlas de su oreja, y dice—: Haré café.

Ella se gira hacia la cocina, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso Seneca Crane viene hacia mí, poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Me parece—dice—, que eres la clase de chicas que puede hacer el café por si misma y dejar que su madre se relaje.

Mi rostro arde y doy un paso involuntario hacia atrás. El hecho es que yo hago té para mamá cuando ella llega tarde. Es un tipo de ritual. Pero nadie nunca me ha dicho que lo haga. Una parte de mi piensa que debo de haber entendido mal. Conozco a este tipo como hace dos segundos. La otra parte instantáneamente se siente mortificada, de la forma que me siento cuando he olvidado hacer un problema de matemáticas con créditos extras en el colegio o en casa, cuando empujo mi ropa recién lavada en el cajón de la que no estaba doblada. Me paro aquí, luchando por una respuesta, y me quedo en blanco. Finalmente asiento, me giro y voy a la cocina.

Mientras estoy midiendo el café puedo oír susurros y risas bajas desde el comedor. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Lo ha conocido Madge? Supongo que no, si yo soy la chica grande. Y de todas formas. Madge ha estado animando los partidos de tenis de Gale desde que se graduaron la semana pasada. El resto de tiempo, están aparcados en nuestro camino de entrada en su convertible con los asientos bajados, mientras mamá aún está en el trabajo.

—¿Cariño, el café ya está listo? —dice mamá—. Seneca aquí podría usar un reanimador. Ha estado trabajando como un perro de caza, ayudandome.

¿Un perro de caza? Sirvo el café recién hecho en las tazas, las pongo en una bandeja con la crema, el azúcar, servilletas y vuelvo de nuevo al salón.

—Está bien para mí cariño, pero Seneca toma el suyo en una taza grande, ¿verdad Seneca?

—Sí —dice con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo su taza hacia mí—, la más grande que tengas, Katniss, voy con cafeína. Es una debilidad.— Se ríe.

Volviendo de la cocina por segunda vez, pongo la taza grande delante de Seneca. Mi madre dice:— Vas a amar a Katniss, Seneca. Es una chica tan inteligente. El año pasado, tomó todas sus clases avanzadas. A+ en todas. Estuvo en el grupo del anuario, en el periódico del colegio, solía estar en el equipo de natación...Una estrella, mi chica. — Mi madre me da su sonrisa verdadera, la que le llega a los ojos. Comienzo a sonreírle de vuelta.

—De tal madre, tal hija —dice Seneca, y los ojos de mi madre se deslizan hacia su rostro y se quedan ahí, paralizados. Ellos intercambian una mirada privada y mi mamá se acerca y se posa en el reposabrazos de su silla. Por un segundo, me pregunto si aún estoy en el salón. Claramente, estoy despedida. Bien. Me salvo de la clara posibilidad de perder el control y tirarle a Seneca su café aún caliente de su gran taza sobre su regazo. O tirar algo realmente frío sobre mi mamá.

Responde, responde. Ruego desde el otro extremo del teléfono. Al final hay un clic, pero no es Clove, es Marvel.

—Residencia Mason —dice él—. Si eres Cato, Clove está afuera con otro chico aún más idiota.

—No soy Cato— le digo—, ¿Pero es verdad? ¿la parte en la que ha salido?

—no, por supuesto que no. ¿Clove? Ella tiene suerte de tener a Cato. Lo que es jodidamente triste.

—¿Donde está?

—Por ahí, en alguna parte.—ofrece Marvel amablemente. Estoy en mi habitación. ¿Algunas vez te has preguntado para que sirve el pelo de los dedos de los pies?— suelta Marvel. Lo normal. Cierro los ojos.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella ahora?

Marvel dice que va a llamarla, pero diez minutos después, aún estoy esperando. Él probablemente olvidó que alguna vez respondió el teléfono.

Cuelgo y me tumbo en mi cama por un momento, mirando al ventilador del techo. Entonces abro mi ventana y me asomo.

Como es normal, la mayoría de las luces de los Mellark están encendidas. Incluyendo la del camino de entrada, donde Johanna, algunos de sus mal vestidos amigos y unos cuantos de los chicos Mellark, están jugando baloncesto. Puede que haya algunos de sus novios también. Es difícil de decir, ellos están saltando demasiado ahí, música saliendo a todo volumen de los altavoces de un iPod que cuelga de los escalones de la entrada.

No soy buena en el baloncesto. Pero parece divertido. Miro por la ventana del salón y veo al señor y a la señora Mellark. Ella esta inclinada en el respaldo de su silla, mirando hacia abajo donde él señala algo de una revista. La luz en su habitación, donde el bebé esta durmiendo, aún esta encendida, incluso si es bastante tarde. Me pregunto si Posy tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

Entonces de repente, oigo una voz cerca de mí, justo debajo de mí.

—Hola.

Sorprendida, casi pierdo el equilibrio, entonces siento una mano firme en mi tobillo y escucho un susurro, como si alguien, un chico, subiera por las rejillas hacia el tejado, mi lugar secreto.

—Hola —dice otra vez. Sentándose junto a mí como si me conociera bien.— ¿Necesitas que te rescaten?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Me quedo mirando a este chico. Obviamente es un Mellark, y no es Finnick pero, ¿cuál es? De cerca, a la luz entrando a mi habitación luce diferente a la mayoría de los Mellark, Más alto y más delgado, su cabello ondulado de un rubio mas claro.

—¿Por qué necesitaría que me rescataran? Ésta es mi casa, mi techo.

—No lo sé. Simplemente tuve ese pensamiento, viéndote ahí, de que podrías ser Rapunzel. La cosa de la princesa en la torre. Todo ese largo cabello y... bueno...

—¿Y tu serías? —Se que voy a reír si dice "el príncipe".

En su lugar, responde.

—Peeta Mellark. —Tomando mi mano para estrecharla, como si estuviéramos en una entrevista en la universidad en lugar de estar sentados juntos en mi techo por la noche.

—Katniss Everdeen —Pongo mi mano en la suya, automáticamente educada, a pesar de las bizarras circunstancias.

— Un nombre _muy_ de princesa —responde aprobadoramente, volviendo su cabeza para sonreírme. Tiene dientes muy blancos.

— No soy ninguna princesa.

El me da una mirada de consideración.

— Dices eso enfáticamente. ¿Hay algo importante que debiera saber sobre ti?

Toda esta conversación es surrealista. El hecho de que Peeta Mellark debiera, o necesitara saber, algo sobre mi es ilógico. Pero en lugar de decirle eso, me descubro haciéndole una confidencia.

—Bueno, por ejemplo, hace un segundo quería hacerle daño físico a alguien a quién acabo de conocer.

Peeta se toma un largo tiempo para responder, como si sopesara sus pensamientos y sus palabras.

—Buee-eeno —responde finalmente—. Imagino que un montón de princesas se han sentido así...matrimonios arreglados y todo eso. ¿Quién podría saber con quien te tocaría? Pero...¿esa persona a la que quieres lastimar es a mí? Porque _sí_ puedo darme por enterado. Puedes pedirme que deje tu techo en lugar de romperme las rótulas.

Él estira las piernas, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, tan cómodo en el que no es su territorio. A pesar de eso me encuentro contándole todo sobre Seneca Crane. Quizás sea porque Madge no está en casa y Mamá está actuando como una extraña. Quizás sea porque Marvel es un desperdicio y Clove esta PEA (Perdida en acción). Quizás sea algo sobre Peeta mismo, la forma en la que se sienta ahí calmadamente, esperando oír la historia, como si las obsesiones de una chica cualquiera fueran de interés para él. En cualquier caso se lo cuento.

Después de que termino, hay una pausa.

Finalmente, en la penumbra, su perfil iluminado por la luz de mi ventana dice.

—Bueno, Katniss...fuiste presentada a este chico. A partir de allí todo fue mal. Esto podría convertirlo en un homicidio justificable. De vez en cuando, he querido matar gente que conocía aún menos que... a extraños en los supermercados.

¿Estoy en mi techo con un psicópata? Mientras empiezo a alejarme, él continúa.

—Esas personas que se acercan a mi mamá todo el tiempo, cuando está con todo nuestro grupo, y dicen, "sabe, hay maneras para evitar esto". Como si tener una gran familia fuera como, no sé, un incendio forestal y ellos fueran Smokey Bear. Los que le hablan a mi papá sobre vasectomías y el alto costo de la universidad como si él no tuviese idea al respecto. Más de una vez he querido darles un puñetazo.

Wow. Nunca he conocido un chico, en la escuela o en otro lugar, quien pasara de la charla sin consecuencia a algo más serio tan rápido.

— Es una buena idea estar atenta con los chicos que piensan que conocen el verdadero camino — dice Peeta reflexivamente—. Podrían acabar contigo si estas en su camino.

Recuerdo todos los comentarios de mi madre sobre vasectomías y la universidad.

—Lo siento— digo.

Peeta se mueve, luciendo sorprendido.

— Bueno, mamá dice que hay que tener lástima por cualquier persona que piense que lo que ellos creen que es correcto debe ser una ley universal.

—¿Qué dice tu papá?

—Él y yo opinamos lo mismo. Como el resto de la familia. Mamá es nuestra pacifista.—Sonríe.

Un grito de risa suena en la cancha de baloncesto. Miro para ver a un chico tomar a una chica por la cintura, haciéndola girar, luego bajándola y apretándola contra él.

—¿Por qué no estás ahí? —pregunto.

Me mira por un largo tiempo, otra vez como si considerara qué decir. Finalmente:

— Tú dímelo, Katniss.

Entonces se levanta, se estira, dice buenas noches, y baja por el enrejado.

**Bueno que les pareció este primer encuentra entre Katniss y Peeta?**

**Se que es muy corto este capitulo, pero prometo que los siguientes van a ser más extensos. **

**Me he estado poniendo las pilas y he actualizado rápido. Lo más seguro es que mañana suba el próximo capitulo de mi otra historia. **

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen está historia, y en especia aquellos que la comentan!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos!**

**Cyn. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

En la luz de la mañana, cepillando mis dientes, haciendo mi vieja rutina de la mañana, mirando a mi misma vieja cara en el espejo —cabello oscuro, ojos grises, nada especial— es fácil creer que fue un sueño que me senté en la oscuridad, en mi camisón, hablando de sentimientos con un extraño: un Mellark, no menos.

Durante el desayuno, le pregunto a mamá dónde conoció a Seneca Crane, que no no me lleva a ninguna a parte mientras ella, preocupada con pasar la aspiradora en su camino hacia la puerta, sólo responde—: En un evento político.

Ya que eso es lo único que ella da, difícilmente se reducen las cosas.

Acorralo a Madge en la cocina mientras se aplica máscara a prueba de agua en el espejo sobre nuestra barra, preparándose para un día en la playa con Gale y le digo todo acerca de anoche. Excepto la parte de Peeta-en-el-tejado.

—¿Cúal es el problema?—responde ella, acercándose a su reflejo—. Mamá finalmente encontró a alguien que la enciende. Si él puede ayudar a la campaña, mucho mejor. Sabes cuán emocionada está sobre noviembre. —Ella desliza sus ojos enmascarados hacia los míos—. ¿Es todo acerca de ti y tu miedo a la intimidad?

Odio cuando Madge tira esta basura de auto-ayuda psicoanalista sobre mí. Desde que su fase de rebeldía resultó en un año de terapia, ella se siente calificada a colgar su propia placa.

—No, es sobre mamá—insistí—. No era ella misma. Si hubieras estado aquí, lo hubieras visto.

Madge abre sus manos, el gesto abarcando nuestra cocina completamente equipada, conectada a nuestra enorme sala de estar y el amplio vestíbulo de entrada. Son todos grandes para tres personas, demasiado magníficos, y hacen Dios sabe que tipo de declaración. Nuestra casa es probablemente tres veces el tamaño de los Mellark y hay _diez_ de ellos.

—¿Por qué debería estar aquí? —pregunta ella—. ¿Que hay para alguna de nosotras aquí?

Quiero decir "estoy aquí". Pero veo su punto. Nuestra casa tiene todo lo que es de alta calidad, alta tecnología y deslumbrante limpieza. Y tres personas que prefieren estar en otra parte.

A mamá le gustan las rutinas. Eso significa que tenemos ciertas comidas en ciertas noches —sopa y ensalada los lunes, pasta los martes, filete los miércoles— te das una idea. Ella mantiene gráficos de nuestras actividades escolares en la pared, incluso si no tiene tiempo para asistir a ellos, y se asegura de que no tenemos tiempo injustificado durante el verano. Algunas de sus rutinas han quedado en el camino desde que fue electa. Algunas han sido ampliadas. Las cenas de los viernes en el Stony Bay Bath and Tennis Club siguen siendo sacrosantas.

El Stony Bay Bath and Tennis Club es el tipo de edificio del que todos en el pueblo pensarián que era de mal gusto, si "todos" no quisieran pertenecer en él. Fue construido hace quince años pero luce como un castillo Tudor. Está en las colinas de la ciudad, así que hay una gran vista del río y el sonido de las piscinas Olympic y Laguna. Mamá adora el B&T. Ella incluso está en el consejo de directores. Lo cual significa que, gracias al equipo de natación, estuve atada como salvavidas allí el verano pasado y me anoté otra vez este año, dos veces a la semana comenzando el próximo lunes. Eso dos días enteros en el B&T, además de las cenas los viernes.

Y por eso, porque hoy es viernes,estamos todos aquí, Madge, Gale y yo, caminando a través de las imponentes puertas de roble detrás de mamá. A pesar de la eterna busqueda de Madge y Gale por el oro en sus juegos olímpicos de su agendas electrónica, mamá ama a Gale. Quizás es porque su papá maneja el mayor negocio en Stony Bay. Por cualquier razón, desde que Madge y Gale comenzaron a salir hace seis meses, él siempre consigue venir a la cena del viernes. Chico afortunado.

Tenemos nuestra mesa de siempre, debajo de una gigantesca pintura de un buque ballenero rodeado de inmensas ballenas apuñaladas por arpones, pero todavía capaces de masticar a unos marineros desafortunados.

—Tenemos que trazar nuestros planes de verano—dice mamá cuando la cesta de pan viene.

—¡Ma-dre! Hemos hablado de esto. Voy al viñedo. Gale tiene un buen empleo ensañando tenis para un grupo de familias, y yo tengo una casa con mis amigas, y voy a ser mesera en el Set Air Smithy. El alquiler comienza esta semana. Todo esta planeado.

Mamá desliza su servilleta de tela de su plato y la desdobla.

—Has abordado esto, Madge, si. Pero no he aceptado.

—Este es mi verano para divertirme. Me lo he ganado — dice Madge, inclinandose sobre su plato y su vaso de agua— ¿Cierto, Gale?

Gale atacó sabiamente la cesta de pan, untando mantequilla de maple a su panecillo y no pudo responder.

— Yo no necesito ser responsable con las universidades. Estoy en Mddlebury. No necesito demostrar nada.

—¿Trabajar duro y hacerlo bien son sólo probar algo?—Mamá arquea sus cejas.

—¿Gale?— dice Madge otra vez.

Él sigue encontrando su panecillo fascinante, agregandole incluso más mantequilla mientras continua masticando.

Mamá enfoca su atención en mí.

—Así que, Katniss. Quiero estar segura de que estas lista para el verano.¿ tu trabajo en Breakfas Ajoy es muchas mañanas a la semana?

— Tres, mamá.

—Entonces, están los dos días de salvavidas.— una arruga riza su frente— eso te deja tres tardes libres. Además de los fines de semana. Hmm.— La veo dividir su panecillo Parker Houses y ponerle mantequilla, sabiendo que no lo va a comer. Es sólo algo que hace para concentrarse.

—¡Mamá!¡Katniss tiene diecisiete!¡Dios!— dice Madge—. Déjala tener algo de tiempo libre.

Mientras ella esta diciendo esto, una sombra cae sobre la mesa y todos miramos hacioa arriba. Es Seneca Crane.

—Grace...—Él besa una mejilla, entonces empuja la silla al lado de mamá, volteándola alrededor a horcajadas sobre ella—...y el resto de tu adorable familia. No me di cuenta de que tenias un hijo.

Madge y mamá se apresuran a corregir este error mientras el camarero llega con el menú.

—Le estaba diciendo a Madge que deberia elegir algo mas orientado a los objetivos para el verano —dice mamá, entregándole su panecillo con mantequilla a Seneca—. Algo más dirigido que divertirse en el Viñedo.

Él tiende sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y mira a Madge, con la cabeza ladeada.

—Creo que un buen verano fuera de casa podría ser la solución para tu Madge, Grace... una buena preparación para ir a la universidad. Y te da mas espacio para centrarte en la campaña.

Mamá escanea su cara por un momento, entonces parece encontrar alguna señal invisible,

—Bueno, entonces— admite— Tal ve he sido demasiado precipitada, Madge. Si puedes darme los nombre, números y direcciones de estas chicas con las que compartirás casa, y tus horas en el trabajo.

—Gracie.— Se ríe Seneca, su voz baja y divertida—. Esta es la paternidad. No la política. No necesitamos las direcciones.

Mamá le sonríe, un rubor abanicando en sus pómulos.

—Tienes razón. Aquí estoy consiguiendo ponerme toda loca por las cosas equivocadas.

¿Ponerme toda loca?¿Desde cuando usa mi madre una frase como esa?

Deslizo mi teléfono fuera de mi bolsillo bajo la mesa y le envío un mensaje de texto a Clove:

_**Mamá secuestrada por alienígenas. Por favor aconsejar **_

_**Adivina que,**_Cove responde,ignorando esto.**_¡Gané el Premio de Literatura Laslo!_**

_**¡Puedo hacer mi ensayo sobre Huck Finn y Holden Caufield en el Ct State Lit for High School Students Journal! Cato consiguió su ensayo el año pasado y dice que definitivamente lo ayudó a entrar a MIT!¡Columbia allá voy!**_

Recuerdo ese ensayo, Clove sudaba sobre él, y pensé que el tema era una opción tan extraña porque sé que Clove odia Catcher in the Rye: "Todas esas malas palabras, y esta loco"

_**¡Genial!**_

Respondo , mientras mamá alcanza mi teléfono y lo apaga, metiéndolo en su bolso.

—Katniss, Mary Manson me habló hoy para hablarme sobre Marvel — ella toma un deliberado sorbo de agua y me mira, cejas alzadas otra vez.

Esto no puede ser bueno. "Hablar sobre Marvel" es siempre código de desastre estos días.

—Ella quiere que mueva algunos hilos para conseguirle trabajo de salvavidas aquí. Aparentemente el trabajo en_ El Cielo de los Perros Calientes _no funcionó.

Cierto. Porque si tienes un problema poniendo salsa de tomate y mostaza en un perro caliente, deberías totalmente cambiarte a salvavidas.

— El otro trabajo de salvavidas está disponible en el club ahora que ellos abrieron la piscina Laguna. ¿Qué piensas?

Uh,¿desastre? Marvel y el salvar vidas no son una combinación natural. Se que puede nadar bien – él estaba en el equipo de Hodges amtes de ser expulsado – pero...

—¿Qué?— pregunta ella impaciente mientras muerdo mis labios entre los dientes.

—Mamá. Él ha estado un poco... distraído estos días. No creo que...

—Lo se — su voz es impaciente—. Ese es el punto, Katniss, por qué algo como esto sería algo bueno para él. Necesita enfocarse, salir al sol y al aire fresco. Sobre todo, se verá bien en sus estudios universitarios. Voy a patrocinarlo.— Alcanza su propio celular, y me da el asentimiento de fin-de-la-convesación.

—Así que— dice Seneca. Sonriéndome, a Madge y, a Gale—. ¿Les importaría chicos si su madre y yo hablamos de negocios?

— Adelante— dice Madge con ligereza

Seneca se precipita justo adentro.

— He estado mirando las especificaciones de este tipo, este Ben Christopher está funcionando en contra esta vez, Grace. Y aquí está lo que estoy pensando: necesitas estar más relacionable.

_¿Es eso una palabra?_

Mamá entrecierra los ojos hacia él como si estuviera hablando un idioma extranjera, así que quizás no.

—Ben Christopher — resume Seneca— Creció en Bridgeport, familia pobre, la preparatoria gracias a una beca de ABC, construyó su propia compañía de fabricación de paneles solares para obtener el voto verde. — hace una pausa por la mantequilla y la otra mitad del panecillo de Mamá y le da un gran mordisco.—Él tiene esta cosa de Hombre-del-pueblo. Tú, cariño, puedes parecer un poco dura, fría... sé la diferencia, pero...

—¿Qué hago entonces? — un surco se forma entre las cejas de mamá. Nunca la he escuchado preguntar por un consejo. Ni siquiera le resulta fácil preguntar por direcciones cuando estamos completamente perdidas.

—Tranquilizate.—Seneca pone su mano en su antebrazo, apretándolo— Solo mostramos eso. El lado más suave de Grace.

_Suena como anuncio de jabón de lavandería._

Él mete las manos en su bolsillo y extrae algo, sosteniéndolo para que lo veamos. Uno de los volantes de la antigua campaña de mamá.

—Ves, esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Tu lema de la campaña anterior. _Grace Everdeen trabajando para el bien común._ Eso suena horrible, cariño.

Mamá dice defensivamente:— _Gané_, Seneca.

Estoy un poco impresionada de que este siendo tan franco con ella. Madge y yo tuvimos nuestra parte justa de burlas en la escuela por el lema de la campaña.

—Lo hiciste. Lo cual es un tributo a tu encanto y habilidad, pero ¿bien?, dame un respiro. ¿Estoy bien, chicas? ¿Gale? — Gale gruñe en torno a su tercer panecillo, lanzando una mirada de anhelo hacia la puerta. No lo culpo por querer huir.— La última persona que uso esto en una campaña política fue John Adams. Como digo, necesitas estar mas relacionable, ser quien la gente busca. Más familias, más jóvenes, se están mudando a nuestro estado todo el tiempo. Ese es tu tesoro escondido. No vas a conseguir el voto del hombre común. Ben Christopher tiene esa llave. Así que aquí esta mi idea: _Grace Everdeen trabaja duro por tu familia porque la familia es su enfoque. _¿Qué opinas?

En este punto, el camarero llega con nuestros aperitivos. Él no se pierde nada acerca de que Seneca esta en nuestra mesa, lo que hace que me pregunte si esto no fue planeado desde el principio.

—Vaya, esto luce muy bueno — dice Seneca Crane mientras el camarero pone un gran tazón de sopa frente a él. —Ahora, algunos podrían decir que los sureños no sabemos apreciar este tipo de cosas. Pero me gusta apreciar lo que esta frente a mi. Y esto...—Apunta su cuchara hacia mi madre, mostrando una sonrisa hacia nosotros.—, es delicioso.

Tengo la sensación de que vamos a ver un montón de Seneca Crane.

***Acerco mi cabeza muy lentamente***

**He vuelto, perdón por tanta demora pero había tenido unos problemas, que ya he podido resolver, así que voy a publicar mas seguido. **

**En este capítulo, noo hay mucho KatnissxPeeta, pero no desesperen que el próximo va a ser un muy largo capítulo, con estos dos personajes.**

**Muy probablemente lo suba antes de el martes. **

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

—_¿Se va a casar Peeta ya contigo?_

_Empiezo a toser de nuevo._

—_Uh. No, no, Rory. Sólo tengo diecisiete.— Como si esa fuera la única razón por la que no estamos comprometidos._

—_Yo tengo estos.— Rory levanta cuatro dedos ligeramente sucios.— Pero Peeta tiene diecisiete y medio. Ustedes podrían. Entonces podrías vivir aquí con él. Y tener una gran familia._

_Peeta entra a zancadas a la habitación, por supuesto, a mitad de la propuesta._

—_Rory, largate, Discovery Channel esta encendido._

_Rory se retira de la habitación, pero no antes de decir:_

—_Su cama es realmente cómoda. Y nunca se hace pipi en ella._

**Eso es todo, nos vemos pronto. **

**Besos.**

**CynthiaMellark**


End file.
